Say Goodbye
by MK-Love18
Summary: "-Quiero…- suspiró- necesito decirte algo" Esas palabras fueron lo que confirmo sus sospechas. Su actitud lo delataba. Su corazón se comprimía. A pesar de intuir lo que seguía no fue capaz de escucharlo sin... /SongFic/AU/SinMagia.


**Say Goodbye.**

 _Look, we gotta talk_

 _Dang, I know, I know_

 _But it's, it's just some things I gotta get off my chest, alright?_

…

 _-No puedo verte ahora, nos vemos está noche, te quiero 3_

Por decimosegunda vez en lo que llevaba de esa hora suspiraba felizmente mirando su móvil, el cuál ahora estaba indicando la hora con un fondo de pantalla de ellos dos, ambos sonriendo y mirando a la cámara. Cómo deseaba volver a ese día tan hermoso, el día en que ambos se declararon el mutuo amor…

Pero no había motivo para estar nostálgica, ahora eran novios y se querían muchísimo, tenían tiempo para pasar por otras situaciones que después atesoraran en lo más profundo de su ser. Y hoy iba a ser su primera navidad juntos, como pareja y eso era suficiente razón para tenerla como idiota en todo lo que le resta hasta verlo cara a cara.

-Lucy- le llamaba el jefe de la cocina- tengo algo que hacer, te quedarás a cargo hasta las 19:00 hs.

-Espere ¿qué?- preguntó saliendo de su trance, guardando su móvil en su pantalón negro mientras se dirigía hacia su jefe- pero…

-Solo será hasta ese momento. Sé que te prometí esta noche libre y no te voy a hacer quedar, pero mi esposa se siente mal- el rubio con una extraña marca en forma de un rayo en el lado derecho de su rostro se veía realmente preocupado y eso no era común en él.

-¿Mirajane-san?- preguntó también un tanto preocupada. Conocía a la esposa de su jefe, una hermosa mujer y muy amable, se podría decir que gracias a ella se le facilitó conseguir ese empleo ya que en el momento de su entrevista justo sonó el móvil de él informándole que su esposa estaba en el hospital de Magnolia dando a luz a su primer hijo y ahora, con el segundo, Laxus había tomado una postura más… precavida con su esposa e hija, ya que el primero se adelantó por un pequeño accidente, nada grave según la misma Mirajane, pero a él casi le da un infarto, en fin, estaba tan apresurado que la contrató en ese mismo instante y dejó a cargo todo a su socio para ir con su esposa. Así de extraña fue su manera de encontrar un trabajo, pero como era muy capaz y le echaba muchas ganas a ello consiguió permanecer hasta en la actualidad con, ahora, el cargo de Sub Chef- Claro Chef, me encargaré sin problemas- y con un rápido asentimiento de cabeza Laxus se fue de allí, dejando a una Lucy algo preocupada, pero prefirió pensar que nada malo pasaba y se limitó a sacar su móvil ya que había vibrado justo después de que enviara el mensaje a su novio.

-Sub Chef, ocurrió un… descuido- un cocinero que habían contratado hace no más de medio año llamó su atención e inmediatamente fue a solucionar ese "descuido". Su actitud no era dura, pero en la cocina debía serlo y más si quería mantener ese puesto por un largo tiempo.

Después de solucionar efectivamente el error que había cometido el novato se fue a inspeccionar a cada sector de la cocina. Nada anormal pasaba, por suerte, pero si se notaba la cocina más atareada a causa de que ese día era noche buena y el restaurante había agotado todas las mesas para la noche. Tan solo eran las 14:00 hs., tendría bastante tiempo hasta que llegase su horario de salida y encontrarse con él, el cual dijo que necesitaba verla.

Eso era algo muy tierno, pero verse en ese momento era algo rápido si tan solo era cuestión de horas para verse, pero haber recibido ese mensaje hizo que su corazón se llenase más de una inmensa felicidad, la quería mucho, tanto que no era pacas de esperar hasta esa noche. Aunque claro, no podrían hacerlo dado a que ella no podía salir de su trabajo y le contesto justamente eso, _"No puedo verte ahora, nos vemos está noche, te quiero 3"_ y recibió un casto ok. Llegó a pensar que se había enojado, es decir, ese _"Ok"_ lo recibió al acto y fue cortante. Pero el mensaje que minutos más tarde recibió difumo toda duda.

 _-Nos vemos donde acordamos… abrígate._

Él siempre tan atento, tan cuidadoso… solo con ella, claro. Si bien no era del todo despistada, pero por salir corriendo a verlo seguramente sería capaz de olvidarse de su abrigo. Se sonrojó y suspiró tan solo en pensar en él, en la primera navidad que pasarían juntos _, la primera de muchas_.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que en esa navidad la pasaría con el hombre que amaba no les creería y se hubiera reído a más no poder, pero he aquí. La verdad es que nunca pensó en su amigo de esa forma, pero… cuándo él le tomó la mano de improvisto y la besó sintió cosas que jamás había experimentado en sus 24 años. Pero cuando sintió sus labios, cuando lo sintió a él, supo que era alguien sumamente importante para ella. Estaba más que agradecida por haberle conocido gracias a amigos en común justo en su cumpleaños número 20, en el aquel entonces no intento nada con ella, más que solo llevar una amistad sin doble intenciones. Pero ese año, justo en su cumpleaños número 24 lo hizo y… bueno, hasta aquí llegaron.

Habían decidido pasar desde hace un mes atrás noche buena ellos dos solos, recibiendo regaños de parte de sus amigos, aunque ya para el día siguiente se encontrarían todos juntos.

Esto era raro, la primera navidad que no las pasaba con sus padres ya que ellos vivían en el extranjero y aunque tome un jet privado no llegaría ni en sueños.

Solo quería estar junto a él ese día, junto a él y demostrarle todo el amor que le tenía.

…

El sol ya se había ocultado, trayendo así una noche en donde de a poco empezaban a brillar por distintas parte pequeñas luces. Había nevado esa mañana, por tal motivos en ese momento se encontraba as calles y lugares con nieve. Los locales aún se encontraban abierto, muchos tenían bolsas de regalo, otros solamente iban paseando en pareja y otros iban bastante apresurados a llegar a casa y pasarla con su familia que seguramente la estaba esperando con la comida caliente y ansiosos de comenzar.

El reloj marcaba 20:38 hs. Estaba caminando rápidamente, hace alrededor de media hora que él estaba esperando en ese lugar y eso que le había dicho que llegaría más tarde, pero solo le dijo que no importaba, que la esperaría en ese lugar. Tan solo pensar en que estaba en la plaza de su primera cita como pareja, el lugar en donde se habían sacado la foto de fondo de bloqueo de su celular, pasando frío le hacía sentirse fatal. Sabía a la perfección que no le encantaba el frío, aunque ella lo amara, por eso sentía que debía de apresurarse y llegar lo antes posible con él.

No pasó más de 5 minutos para llegar a su destino. Mientras caminaba por los senderos observaba cómo había parejas, familias con niños caminando tranquilamente y observando la belleza del lugar el cual se encontraba adornado con luces amarillas, esas de las que se colocan en el árbol de navidad. Los árboles de Sakura brillaban junto a las luces, tanto que parecían tomar otros colores.

Halló a Natsu parado en contra un árbol tranquilamente, con los ojos cerrados y algo desabrigado. ¿Después quién es el distraído? Rio más para sí y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia él. Una vez que estuvo en frente le dio un beso, colocándose en puntillas de pie, en la frente, logrando que inmediatamente abriera los ojos sorprendido.

-Vamos… no te sorprendas tanto ¿acaso esperabas que otra te besara?- le dijo ella graciosa mientras se reía, pero solamente él se limitó a suspirar y negar casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

-Te ves agitada- se limitó a decir algo serio, cosa que ella no lo notó al principio, pero después de cesar su risa.

-Lo siento- dijo ella con una sonrisa arrepentida- Sé que no te encanta el frío, pero no podía dejar el restaurante antes de que llegara el Chef. Te dije que no debías de esperarme aquí, odias el frío y ahora estas de mal humor- con un toque de reproche fingido le comento mirando hacia otro lado, pero después nuevamente posó su vista en él con una sonrisa más cálida, se acercó de a poco hasta el rostro de él y susurró sobre sus labios un suave "Te amo" antes de besarlo transmitiéndole su arrepentimiento y cariño que le tenía. Él la tomo por las manos e hizo que el beso durara poco tiempo.

-No estoy de mal humor, solo…- trato de formar una sonrisa en su rostro pero no lo logró exitosamente y eso no pasó de desapercibido para ella- ¿Te parece ir a ese lugar?- le pregunto bajando el agarre de sus manos, soltándolas de a poco. Lucy tan solo parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de entender lo que sucedía aunque no tuvo respuesta alguna.

-De acuerdo- le sonrió compresivamente y se negó, inconscientemente, a terminar con ese agarre por lo que le tomó suavemente de la mano para emprender el corto trayecto. Él solo se limitó a también ser partícipe del agarre.

Una vez que llegaron al arroyo que se encontraba junto al parque se detuvieron en un lugar donde pudieran estar solos sin interrupciones, ambos se apoyaron contra la baranda que impedía que alguien se cayese en ese lugar. Ambos posaron sus vistan en el agua que fluía tranquilamente, al igual que el aire de ese lugar hasta ese momento.

-Lucy…- él logró captar su atención, causando que lo mirara con una sonrisa tierna-Quiero…- suspiró- necesito decirte algo.

Se sorprendió al escuchar eso ¿qué era lo que necesitaba decirle? Por primera vez en que llegaron a ese lugar lo vio de frente, observando sus ojos, esos ojos a los cuales amaba, ahora se encontraban cristalinos, brillantes, temerosos…

-Todos estos meses fueron… increíbles, por cada momento que vivimos he aprendido mucho- ella tan solo siguió con la expresión de confusión, pero relajo su gesto escuchando cada cosa que él decía- Eres una mujer hermosa, eso te lo puede decir cualquier hombre, tienes una personalidad divertida, ingeniosa, amable aunque también dura cuando las circunstancias lo ameritan- mostró una sonrisa casta- Te haces querer a la fuerza, no te importa los cuchicheos que puedan haber a tu alrededor, solo te importa hacer las cosas bien y lo mejor posible. Eres sin duda una persona maravillosa que me ha regalado muchas cosas, alegrías, tanto como amiga y… mujer.

En ese momento él calló.

Ella buscó sus ojos.

Él inmediatamente los cerró buscando reunir fuerzas para lo que seguía.

-Pero debemos terminar…- susurró mirando al cielo.

Dolía… esas palabras dolían más de lo que podía imaginar.

Jamás pensó que ella misma sería quien las pronunciaría pero tenía…no, debía de hacerlo por él.

Sentía su mirada puesta en ella, sus ojos oscuros pedían verla al rostro para poder hablar, explicarle cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero en ese momento alguna palabra en falso provocaría su quiebre instantáneo en ese lugar y eso era algo que no permitiría que pasara.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas mientras tomaba aire, ese aire fresco que corría por el lugar, para poder tranquilizarse y así ser capaz de decir algo que no delatase a su corazón que de a poco se desmoronaba dentro de su ser.

-Lo siento- escuchó cómo él decía esas palabras… no quería un _"Lo siento",_ ella quería que le dijese todo lo contrario, que le gritara que no podía siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad, que era otra cosa que quería decir y que en ese momento ella estaba completamente equivocada y mal por decir aquello.

Pero eso no sucedió… Ese " _Lo siento"_ destruyó toda esperanza de que eso sucediera.

Soltó el aire que había tomado segundos atrás. ¿Había estado aguantando la respiración? No se percató de ello pero era algo que hacía inconscientemente cuando tenía ganas de desahogarse.

Abrió sus ojos aún con la vista en el cielo ¿es que recién notaba lo hermoso y estrellado que estaba? Daba ganas de perderse en aquel inmenso océano oscuro donde brotaban pequeñas luces que hipnotizaba a cualquiera.

-Lucy...- él le llamó ya que notó que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando escuchó su nombre se estremeció, cayendo en cuenta en dónde estaba, con quién estaba, cómo estaba.

Esquivo su mirada mientras se agachaba y colocaba su mochila en el suelo para abrirla con la intención de sacar una bolsa de cartón de color roja con un moño. Se tomó su tiempo para cerrar su mochila y colocársela sobre el hombro derecho, como era común en ella.

Nuevamente suspiró mirando la bolsa en sus manos. Era la última vez que suspiraría frente a él.

-Ten- le tendió el obsequio dejándolo completamente sorprendido, se lo notó en el rostro. Seguramente esperaba gritos, llanto, una cachetada o una escena, pero no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Lucy... ¿por qué?- preguntó dolido. Estaba mal, se podía notarlo, no le gustaba que ella se comporte así con él- Yo-

-Natsu- le interrumpió diciendo su nombre... al fin pudo nombrarle sin que su voz sonase tan... rota- Esto te pertenece- insistió para que tomase el regalo. No era fácil, para ella no era nada fácil toda esa situación, solo quería irse de allí con la poca dignidad y valor le quedaba- Debo regresar a-a trabajar- por un instante pensó que ya no resistiría más y quebraría, pero no lo hizo- Por favor- pidió con suplica.

Sí, ella estaba suplicando pero era una petición ambigua, quería que se apresurase a dejarle ir o se aferrase a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella esperaba que sea la segunda opción, pero cuando vio moverse para tomar el obsequio ya todo se esfumo.

-Lucy, ¿puedo explicarte... esto?- rogó, sus ojos buscaban los de ella aunque claramente la rubia se negaba a verlo a la clara.

-Yo...- ¿qué debía decir ahora? Incómoda, retrocedió tres pasos mientras se aferraba a su mochila como si de eso dependiera su vida - tal vez...- su mano temblaba casi imperceptiblemente mientras se colocaba su mecho rebelde detrás de su oreja- Me tengo que ir.

Se dio vuelta y caminó un paso decidida, pero se detuvo para decir:

-Feliz Navidad... Natsu- ya con esto último se fue de allí dejando a ese hombre de cabello color rosa al cual amaba y por quien sufría desgarradoramente. Se sentía como una cobarde, como alguien que estaba haciendo algo mal y así lo era pero sería incapaz de quedarse, y escucharle, simplemente no quería. Por eso necesitaba alejarse lo más pronto de ahí, por su propio bien.

...

Una semana... siete días desde que Natsu la había dejado.

Sí, es cierto que ella fue quien dijo que debían terminar pero eso era lo que él le quería decir y no se atrevía. Fue un cobarde por no pronunciar esas palabras.

No, no iba a insultarlo, sus amigas ya lo habían hecho por ella, ya no tenía sentido hacerlo.

¿Había tenido contacto con él en todo ese tiempo? No, ella no quería buscarlo, no se sentía capaz de verlo tan pronto.

¿Él fue una vez a buscarla? No, solo supo por parte de sus amigos que preguntó por ella un par de veces, pero nada más, no fue a buscarla a _ella._

Aunque sí recibió una carta de él por sus amigos. No la había abierto, necesitaba que todo se apaciguara, el hablar de eso era aún delicado para ella. Como se odiaba por ser así, pero después de todo estaba bien... debía estar bien.

Tal vez se salvó de ser infeliz... o de ser la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Eso nunca lo sabrá y es preferible nunca saberlo.

Miró su celular con el fondo de pantalla de su pequeño perrito Plue, lo había encontrado hace un par de días atrás y lo había adoptado. Fue un regalo de la vida, al menos una alegría obtuvo en ese año.

-Sub Chef- escuchó cómo la llamaban y se limitó a volver a su trabajo. Hoy era fin de año y cómo navidad el restaurante estaría repleto dentro de unos momentos.

Ese día había pedido el turno a su jefe, diciéndole que podía encargarse de todo como lo hizo el día de navidad, ya que volvió alrededor de las 10 de la noche a ese lugar y casi obligó a su jefe a irse con su familia. Pero esa noche vendrían ellos al lugar para celebrarlo todos juntos.

No era costumbre que el Sub Chef o Chef sean requeridos en una mesa a menos que sea para una queja o agradecimiento, en este caso ambos fueron porque un cliente estaba más que satisfecho y feliz por la velada que estaban teniendo él con su mujer y dos pequeños hijos. Lucy solo sonreía agradecida por las palabras que le habían dedicado. Su jefe les dio las gracias por lo que habían dicho y su presencia en el restaurante esa noche. Lucy estaba a punto de retirarse hasta que la interceptó la esposa del Chef, quien le saludo cariñosamente, con la panza que recién empezaba a notarse, seguido de infinitas gracias por haberse quedado ese día en el restaurante a cargo y mandado a su esposo a casa para pasar la navidad juntos. Eso fue algo gracioso de recordar para ella, porque sintió cómo con cada palabra se descargaba y obligaba a su jefe a irse. Jamás pensó hablarle así a él, pero lo hizo y para el día siguiente no había disculpas suficientes, según ella, por haberse dirigido a él de esa manera.

En ese instante le sugirió al Chef que se dirija a la mesa y comparta ese tiempo en familia, ella se haría cargo de todo. Esta vez no estuvo tiempo insistiendo ya que su pequeño hijo de dos años se había encargado de llevárselo.

Lucy sonrió al ver esa escena. Se sentía feliz por ver a su jefe así, con su gran familia con él. Estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta y regresar a la cocina hasta que cierta cabellera rosada capto su atención.

Sí, era él.

Natsu.

Él estaba allí, junto a una chica de pelo corto y albino, muy similar a la esposa del Chef.

Estaban juntos.

Se dio media vuelta y metió en la cocina.

-Bien, a dar lo mejor de nosotros en estas últimas horas de este año y demostrarle al Chef que no se ha equivocado con nosotros para estar en esta cocina- se ganó la atención de absolutamente todos, y algunos con sonrisa silenciosas, otros con gritos parecidos a los de ella se dirigieron a hacer sus tareas, con confianza y seguridad. Esos eran sus trabajos en ese lugar, ese era _su_ trabajo en _ese_ lugar y debía cumplirlo.

El tiempo pasó, vaya que sí lo hizo.

Faltaba tan solo media hora para pasar al nuevo año. En todo ese tiempo el Chef había llegado solo un par de veces, para supervisar y mostrarle su lugar de trabajo a su hijo.

Lucy, para su suerte, no tuvo motivos para salir de la cocina.

Algunos de sus compañeros habían partido hace media hora, ya que ellos habían pedido retirarse antes. Mientras que los que quedaron era porque tenían necesidad del empleo y no querían dejar oportunidad alguna para que el Chef prescindiera de sus servicios, aunque no era malo el Chef, debía verse como uno.

Los pedidos, postres, absolutamente todo ya había sido cubierto. La mayoría estaba limpiando el lugar y ella se limitaba a ayudar a sus compañeros.

Ya todo había terminado, no quería estar ahí, el estar cocinando era su protección, mantenía su mente fría pero ahora estaba volviendo a pensar y eso estaba jugando en su contra.

-Buen trabajo- se llevó un gran susto al ver entrar por la puerta al Chef y su socio, Jellal- Hemos recibido muchos agradecimientos y palabras alentadoras por parte de los clientes.

-Nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones por haber logrado tanto éxito- ahora fue quien habló el peli-azul- Por favor, queremos que estén presentes y sean participe del brindis para recibir este nuevo año en el cual deseamos que todo siga marchando como hasta ahora, cada vez mejor- ante esa petición todos se sorprendieron, pero no se negaron. Estaban más que felices y satisfechos con todo y agradecieron su invitación que no rechazarían.

De a poco fueron dejando su delantal sobre la gran mesada que estaba junto a la puerta y empezaron a salir para reunirse con el Chef.

-Necesitamos más bebida- tan solo quedaban 4 personas en la cocina contando a ella- me han mandado a buscarla en la bodega pero…-

-Vamos- se apresuró a decir Lucy a esos dos que estaban hablando- Sé que puede abrumar estar allí y no tener idea de qué sacar, ya lo he vivido- admitió con una sonrisa.

Esos dos jóvenes la siguieron hasta ese lugar y tomaron lo que ella le había indicado.

-Creo que con esto será suficiente- dijo Lucy mientras salía detrás de ellos con dos botellas, una en cada mano- Dejen eso y vengan por estos- les indicó mientras colocaba las botellas secar de la entrada al salón donde estaban las personas.

-Pero…- el joven que se quedó al verla sacarse su delantal y desatarse el pelo, se sorprendió ante su acción.

-Por favor, dile al Chef…

...

-Así que se fue…- afirmó Jellal mientras veía la cocina completamente vacía. Laxus entró poco después de él, comprobando que cierta cabellera rubia no estaba allí.

-Tuvo que irse a cuidar de su mascota- repitió el rubio recordando lo que le había dicho unos de sus empleados anteriormente.

-Sí, lo eh escuchado, pero aun así…- calló- Ya mañana tendremos tiempo de regañar a esa joven por haberse ido de improvisto- y con una sonrisa se dio media vuelta- andando, quedan solo 3 minutos de este año- y con una sonrisa encamino a su socio-amigo fuera de allí.

…

-Plue…- susurró a su pequeña mascota blanca mientras la veía comer.

Hace instantes había llegado a su departamento. Estaba a oscuras, más solo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el ventanal del balcón era lo único que le permitía tener visión de las cosas.

Se encontraba acostaba boca abajo en ese pequeño sillón, su cabeza estaba postrada sobre sus brazos y su atención solo se limitaba a estar sobre su mascota, el único compañero que quería en ese momento.

Repentinamente sintió algo en su rostro, sus manos se dirigieron hacia ese lugar para encontrarse con que sus lágrimas silenciosas y traicioneras estaban rodando por su mejilla.

¿Para qué serbia hacerse la fuerte si nadie la estaba viendo? Ella no podía auto-ocultárselo, era absurdo, además de que imposible.

Si quería llorar, lloraría. Si quería gritar, gritaría. Si quería estar bien tendría que dejar de fingir consigo misma.

Escuchó un llanto de pena, de lástima, y no era el suyo sino más bien del pequeño Plue que ahora estaba mirándola con sus ojos llenos de vida y cariño.

-Plue…- lo tomó y lo acomodó junto a ella, siendo él quien se instaló sobre su brazo izquierdo y lo lambía en forma de confort- Gracias chico…- le sonrió mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza.

Repentinamente escuchó como fuegos pirotécnicos explotaban. Ya era otro año.

¿Podía este nuevo año significar nuevas cosas para ella? No iba a mentir, no iba a encontrar un nuevo amor al salir de su departamento, tampoco esperaba despertarse mañana, u hoy en todo caso, con la mente fresca y sin dolor por haber visto a Natsu con otra, eso dolía tan jodidamente que tenía ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

Pero tal vez podía ponerse en mente nuevo planes, nuevos objetivos en los cuales enfocarse y, quizás, de a poco se olvidaría de ese amor que la había destruido y que tan solo quedaban escombros de él.

Tal vez, algún día se despertaría sin pensar en él y de cómo lo extrañaba. Tal vez, algún día, sería capaz de sentarse frente a él y cómo si nada podrían hablar como lejanos conocidos. Tal vez, algún día, ella dejaría de llorar en tan solo recordar su nombre.

Fijó su vista en la ventana para observar cómo en el cielo explotó algo que lo hizo brillar de un hermoso color rosa.

Sonrió ante eso, era tan hermoso que le había fascinado.

Suspiró y clavó la vista en algo que le había llamado la atención. Era la carta de él que pareció brillar del mismo color en que se había llenado de chispas ese pedacito de noche oscura.

…

 _Quiero empezar diciéndote, entre tantas cosas, que te amo pero… esto no debe seguir._

 _Es algo que debo de hacer… ¡Maldición!_

 _Lo siento._

 _Prefiero que termines odiándome por esto en vez de por otras circunstancias._

 _Lo que una vez llegué a sentir por ti ya no está…_

 _Lucy, no es por ti sino por mí._

 _Debemos terminar, debes averiguar lo que realmente necesitas, al igual que yo._

 _Esto es difícil para mí también, aunque no lo creas me está matando._

 _Comprendo a tu corazón rompiéndose, no quise dañar tu mundo. No pensé que llegaría el día en que nos distanciáramos, pero…_

 _Escucha a tú corazón, él sabe que debemos separarnos. Y te agradezco porque no era tan fuerte como para hacerlo solo._

 _No existe un buen momento para decir Adiós, pero es inevitable._

 _Tengo que decirte adiós Lucy…_

 _Natsu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Hola... bueno tal vez se pregunten, los que me conocen muy bien, ¿Qué pasó?**

 **Es raro el que yo termine así con un shipeo que me encanta, y justamente por eso lo hago. Siempre tengo la... manía de que tiene que tener un final feliz, y más en las fiestas, o sea, es lo obvio. Pero no sé que pasó que... sucedió así.**

 **Tal vez quise trasmitir otro mensaje, porque la realidad es que esto jodidamente puede pasar, no digo que me paso a mi, para nada... xD Pero es una gran posibilidad que en todo el mundo, más de una persona esté triste en estos días y eso si te lo pones a pensar bien y detenidamente llega a doler, aunque sea un poco.**

 **Yo, primero en principal, espero que hayan tenido una agradable y feliz navidad, al igual que deseo que tengan un buen comienzo de año, con nuevas metas a pesar de que, tal vez, se sientas destruidos, se sientan solos o traicionados. O bien la pasaron todo lo contrario de lo anterior, de ser el caso doy gracias Dios.**

 **Cada cosa que vivimos en este año, tanto como cosas buenas o malas nos dejaron enseñanzas. No digo esto para quedar como alguien que la tiene re clara o se quiere hacer que tiene una gran sabiduría, no, lo digo porque ya con 18 años no puedo decir que viví muchas cosas, pero sí que ya estoy empezando a ver más claramente el mundo que me rodea y el que me ayuda a forjarme según lo que yo creo.**

 **BUENO... NOTARÁN QUE LA COSA SIGUE ACÁ ABAJO, (NO PIENSO MODIFICAR EL PRINCIPIO DESDE QUE SALUDE XD) Y ESTO SE DEBE A QUE NO SABÍA MUY BIEN SI SUBIR ESTA PEQUEÑA PARTE O DEJARLO HASTA LA CARTA DE NATSU.**

 **EN FIN, DECIDÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE QUE YO LO PONDRÉ Y ES DE SU ELECCIÓN SEGUIR LEYENDO O DEJARLO HASTA AHÍ. LOS QUE ME CONOCEN SABRAN QUE SOY JODIDAMENTE INDECISA. (?**

 **Antes de que se me olvide, los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen original de la portada, sino que la encontré, me encanto (por cierto, recontra re felicito a la persona que lo hizo, le quedo super bueno) y la edite un poco... y Bueno, esta historia sí es mía que estaba basada en la canción "Say Goodbye" de Chris Brown.**

 _ **EN FIN, ES SU DECISIÓN SEGUIR O DEJARLO HASTA AHÍ...**_

 ** _AQUÍ ME DESPIDO, LES DESEO LO MEJOR PARA ESTE 2017 Y LLENO DE BENDICIONES._**

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_

 **n.n/**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Por favor, no salgas corriendo…- pidió una mujer de ojos chocolatosos mientras iba con un carrito con algunas maletas. El aeropuerto era muy grande como para perderlo de vista, no podía hacerlo- Jovencito, si no me haces caso no te llevaré a ese lugar ¿entendido?- en ese instante el pequeño niño rubio detuvo su feliz andar, paralizándose por completo.

Ella suspiro de alivio.

-Vamos mamá- ya bastante entendible para un nene de tres años, expresó su deseo de salir de ese lugar, junto a unos ojos completamente oscuros que irradiaban vida y alegría.

-No te separes de mi lado ¿bien?- le rogó mientras se colocaba junto a él de cuclillas- Te prometo que ya haremos todo lo que quieras ¿sí?- y con un asentimiento por parte del pequeño indicando que se comportará como el mejor hijo del mundo emprendieron viaje para alejarse de ese lugar.

Inmediatamente tomaron un taxi, para su suerte, y en ese instante se encontraban observando el hermoso paisaje que le regalaba ese corto viaje hasta llegar a la ciudad.

 _-Es bueno volver a verte Magnolia…-_ suspiró mentalmente mientras inconscientemente seguía acariciando la suave cabellera dorada del pequeño.

-Ian…- le llamó suavemente, solo para comprobar que el pequeño estaba profundamente dormido. Se limitó a aferrar su agarre y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Le hecho una rápida mirada a su mascota blanca que se encontraba en su caja junto a ellos, seguía dormido.

-Ma…má- susurró entre sueños frunciendo el cejo.

-Todo está bien cariño, ya llegaremos a casa… Todo irá bien- miró cómo después de sus palabras sus facciones se relajaron.

Bajó el vidrio del vehículo para sentir la suave brisa que le regalaba el viaje. Sonrió al sentirlo, le hizo recordar a _aquella vez_.

Siempre le encanto sentir esa sensación de falta de calor, la hacía sentirse más fuerte, aunque ahora la calidez que le proporcionaba ese pequeño era incomparable con lo que una vez pudo sentir con la fría brisa.

No necesitaba nada más, sí él estaba bien ella igualmente lo estaba.

.

.

.

.

 _ **. . . Fin . . .**_

.

.

.

* * *

Fecha de Publicación: 29/12/2016.


End file.
